Venezuelan Hairy Dwarves
The Venezuelan Hairy dwarfs are a variety of hairy humanoid that is shorter than the average human. Unlike the more normal types of hairy humanoid such as Bigfoot, hairy dwarfs are technologically adept. In fact, they are often associated with UFOs. In the early days of the UFO craze, witnesses often reported that the aliens were hairy dwarfs instead of the classic "grays" that seem to be most popular today. In time, hairy dwarf reports became much less common. Hairy dwarfs are hardly ever reported today. Because of their association with UFOs and high technology, hairy dwarfs are generally kept separate from another miniature Bigfoot-type creature, the proto-pygmy, a creature that has behaviors more typical of a mystery primate or primitive human. Sometimes hairy dwarfs are linked with reports of larger hairy humanoids that are either reported as occupying UFOs or are seen in the same areas as UFOs and only when a current UFO scare is underway. Some of these larger hairy humanoids are quite bizarre, including even such things as werewolves. In the early days of the UFO phenomenon, hairy dwarf like creatures were often reported, especially in South America. The creatures are usually described around 3 feet tall, covered in long hair, with glowing eyes. Unlike other alien types (such as the Greys) they act more animalistic in nature, often relying upon brute force. Description Hairy, ranging from black to red-blond in colour, and with a curious stalky or straw-like appearance. However, when severely malnourished, they easily shed this hair. Skin: Their bare skin is pale chalky green, and in very decrepit units, begins to flake off as a yellowish-green dust. The sighting In December 22, 1954, in Venezuela, Gustavo Gonzales and Jose Ponce encountered four hairy dwarf-like creatures on a hunting trip in the Amazon. The dwarves were seen stepping out of a hovering craft, and attempted to forcibly abduct two young men who were out hunting. One of the hunters hit an attacking dwarf with the butt of his rifle, only to have it splinter into pieces, as if it had struck a solid rock. Eyewitnesses' Description A 1-meter tall dwarf mammalian that does not wear clothes, is completely covered in stiff bristly hair and has three-clawed hands and feet. The face has two large green eyes of slanted oval shape, no visible nose, oddly wrinkled or folded skin, and a wide trapdoor-like mouth without teeth. (The creatures have no need to eat, but when armed for conflict with other extra-terrene foes, mount a laser-targeted render weapon inside this “mouth” cavity.) The eyes have two concentric iris rings of glassy triangular blades around an uncovered pinhole pupil. The arms and legs are long and thin, ending in broad-palmed, stubby-fingered hands and disk-shaped feet. In some cases, Hairy Dwarfs have been observed in a knuckle-walking gait, or even walking on their hands, apparently for increased speed. Both hands and feet can apparently extrude multiple small spikes that dig into timber, stone or cement surfaces, allowing a Dwarf to walk up vertical walls (though not overhangs). These are also used to improve the creature’s grip on human captives. Escaped would-be abductees often have scratched skin or torn clothing. A Hairy Dwarf’s body and limbs have a rock-hard consistency, easily noticed when a human is grasped by the creature or attempts a hand-to-hand attack on it. The creature’s structure is actually composed of microscopic silicate layers acting as a substrate for protein- and TPA-based organic material. This structure is as hard and tough as reinforced concrete, except at the joints, which are a complex combination of solid members and flexible bundles of silicate fibres, with little organic material. Hairy Dwarfs have Good toughness against any LI or HI attack, though only Ordinary toughness against most Energy attacks. They are also extremely heavy (30kg per point of CON). The UFO Technology includes a 3-meter wide spherical craft with an opening in the side and a small tube that emits a laser-like light. These creatures travel in vehicles of cylindrical or elliptical shape and quite small size. A captured specimen contains only hutches for the four Hairy Dwarf workers, and a large hollow frame surrounded by non-functional machinery. The craft’s performance is believed to be quite limited, and it is certainly not capable of interplanetary flight. The hollow square device is believed to be a spatial transporter that conveys abductees to much larger examination chambers elsewhere. Gallery 1954-11-29-venezuela-petare-03.jpg Hairy-_dwarf.jpg 1954-11-29-venezuela-petare-02.jpg 19544.jpg Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Aliens Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Humanoids Category:UFO Category:Apes Category:South and Central America Category:Hominids